


Cendrillon

by caseyblevins



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic), omgcheckplease, omgcp
Genre: Anxiety, M/M, Medication (alluded), Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 06:31:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6504559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caseyblevins/pseuds/caseyblevins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleepy zimbits fluff in which Jack realizes what home is, and how beautiful it is. Or rather how beautiful the boy next to him is. His love, his prince.</p>
<p>~ ~ ~</p>
<p>Jack feels awake, and asleep at the same time. A limbo he could live in forever. He wants to squeeze the life out of the boy. He wants to tell him how much he helped bring him out of himself. How he had given him a glow. How he couldn’t imagine how he lasted without him. How light he feels. How lucky he is, how grateful, how in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cendrillon

The clock strikes twelve and utters a soft ding from a neighboring church. Jack sits up anxiously, heart racing, waking up in a sweat. Everything feels forgotten, and for a moment he doesn’t know where he is.

Providence. Providence Rhode Island. He plays for the Falconers. He counts and breathes, looking to the orange tinged bottle at his bed side with a glass of water. There’s a picture there, a photo outside the haus. Jack, Shitty, Lardo, Ransom, Holster, the frogs, and then.. Bitty. Bitty standing in front of Jack, too short to be behind the upperclassman, taking his place in front with Lardo, smiling ear to ear. Wearing short shorts in the Massachusetts heat wave and absolutely glowing. 

Jacks heart slows, into a soft tempo. Soon, everything feels calm again. Soon, an ocean tide setting still in the quiet nights.

He hears a toilet flush from near him. Groggily, Bitty whispers “Oh no sweetheart did I wake you?”

Jack smiles and pulls him into bed as he approaches, a sleepy euphoria washing over him. “No— not at all.”

Bitty smiles and tucks his arms around Jack, letting the larger boy curl into him, against his heart. “Bad dream?” He asks, feeling his moist hair as he runs a hand through it. His voice is casual, calm— blissful and prepared.

Jack offers a yawn and a “Mm.. I’m.. I’m okay. Now.” It’s the truth. He knows that, so Bitty kisses the top of his head and e doesn’t say anything, he doesn’t need to.

Jack feels awake, and asleep at the same time. A limbo he could live in forever. He wants to squeeze the life out of the boy. He wants to tell him how much he helped bring him out of himself. How he had given him a glow. How he couldn’t imagine how he lasted without him. How light he feels. How lucky he is, how grateful, how in love.

Instead he smiles to a memory and whispers “Cendrillon” with a chuckle at glance at the clock.

Bitty looks down at the boy. Inquisitively, he lifts a brow and slightly nudges the boy. “What’s that honey?”

Jack chuckles. “Cinderella. It’s midnight and she’s— I’m still with her prince. Mama would say.. Mm, when I was young—“ He pauses then looks up to Bitty, serious with a point— and full of love. “No chirping, mon amour..”

“Okay Mr. Zimmermann, bed time now.” Bitty grins and presses his lips to the boy of his dreams, and Jack gives him the only answer he needs and can offer. Bitty thinks yes, Jack can get away with it today.

The two fall asleep like that, tangled and content together. One. Full of love and complete.

In the morning Bitty thinks to argue, to reason that Jack’s the prince. He wants to argue and chirp, but instead he wakes up Jack with the spell of maple apple pie in the oven and coffee with breakfast for two.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey yall ! I hope you liked this, or something. 
> 
> All credit to characters goes to author Ngozi.
> 
> Comment if you like, send love, etc. I take requests on tumblr too!! :)
> 
> reblog on tumblr at: http://maplebits.tumblr.com/post/142481142918/the-clock-strikes-twelve-and-utters-a-soft-ding
> 
> follow me on tumblr:
> 
> omgcp/webcomic blog: maplebits.tumblr.com  
> writing blog: inkedfingertips.tumblr.com  
> main blog: emilydlckinson.tumblr.com


End file.
